


Необычный запрос

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU относительно TLJ, M/M, ангст, упоминание ксенофилии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Зачем Хаксу понадобилось существо, известное как Бор-Галлит? Кайло знает одно: их обычно используют для допросов. Но он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы вернуть себе расположение бывшего генерала. Так что если Хакс хочет тентаклевого монстра-телепата — он его получит.





	Необычный запрос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unusual Request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916514) by [GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious). 



О, Хаксу было не впервой вовлекать в их сексуальные отношения третье... существо. Далеко не впервой.   
  
Раньше, до того, как оказался разрушен Старкиллер, до того, как оба впали в немилость, Кайло часто потакал более извращённым наклонностям Хакса, доставляя ему изо всех уголков галактики разнообразные афродизиаки ― как растительного, так и животного происхождения. Необычное пристрастие, если не сказать больше, но Хакс так открыто, с такой страстью наслаждался подарками, что Кайло хотелось радовать его снова и снова. Сошлись на том, что Кайло непрерывно пополнял коллекцию экзотических находок, а Хакс не сдерживался, выражая благодарность вслух.  
  
  
После того, как Хакс лишился своего бесценного супероружия, а с ним и звания, после того, как Кайло позорно проиграл мусорщице-выскочке, всё закончилось. Шесть месяцев вынужденной разлуки, шесть месяцев отчаянных попыток выцарапать из грязи остатки былого величия — и их отношения выродились в холодное профессиональное соперничество. Кайло этого не хотел, но их связь, чем бы она ни была, так истончилась, что укрепить её казалось невозможным, вот он и не пытался.  
Тем неожиданнее оказалось первое сообщение.  
  
  
Короткая видеозапись, кадрированная так, что в фокусе оказались только знакомый лобок и рукав кителя, подвёрнутый, чтобы скрыть нашивки, — это был Хакс. Кайло знал каждую линию его тела — впалый живот, изгиб бёдер, изящные руки — лучше, чем собственную душу. Стоило услышать выдохнутое ясным голосом бывшего генерала «Рен» на пике оргазма ― и он кончил сам. Как много времени прошло с тех пор, когда он мог позволить себе расслабиться... Без Хакса всё было не то и не так. Странное дело: он подверг себя добровольному целибату, но понял, насколько истосковался, только когда увидел сообщение. Кайло пересматривал запись снова и снова ― не менее дюжины раз за ту, первую ночь, только чтобы услышать голос Хакса.  
  
  
Шли недели. Хакс присылал новые сообщения, не давая ни зацепки, ни намёка на то, кто именно на записи, — но Кайло узнавал его в ту же секунду. Сначала он не отвечал, только сохранял записи на будущее, хотя не совсем понимал, для чего именно: то ли для шантажа, то ли для мастурбации. Он отказывался признаваться себе, что плакал над этими записями ничуть не реже, чем делал нечто другое.  
  
  
Хакс избегал личных встреч. Окатывал безразличием на мостике и в коридорах, избегал в кают-компаниях и тренировочных залах. Кайло попытался пробраться в его личную каюту ― и получил ощутимый удар тока. Но сообщения... Сообщения продолжали приходить.  
  
  
Терпение Кайло быстро истощалось, он уже готов был схлестнуться с Хаксом на глазах новоприбывших офицеров, когда на датапад пришло последнее сообщение, похожее на предыдущие ― и немного иное. Ещё один сеанс мастурбации, имя Кайло ― но в этот раз Хакс вытер сперму салфеткой, на которой кое-что было написано. Просьба найти особенное существо и обещание, что Кайло позволено будет трахнуть Хакса, как только тот получит желаемое.  
  
  
Очень необычный запрос. Но и Хакс не был обычным человеком, а тоска Кайло оказалась слишком сильной.   
  
Быстрый поиск в голонете показал, что интересующий его вид использовали в основном для допросов, и это было странно. Но Кайло рассудил, что те сувениры, которые он привозил в прошлом, также казались малоподходящими для сексуальных игр. Пришлось довериться Хаксу. Он слишком хотел угодить и не собирался рисковать, тратя время на проверку, которая могла привлечь лишнее внимание. Если Хакс хочет это создание, он его получит.  
  
  
Вскоре ему удалось раздобыть одну особь, и даже без особого труда. Из соображений секретности её доставили на нижний, редко используемый уровень флагмана, вдали от офицерских кают — место, будто специально предназначенное для хитросплетений проводов и тайных встреч.   
  
  
Не было раза, чтобы Кайло, спускаясь покормить существо, не спугнул парочку уединившихся штурмовиков или техников ― и самые обыденные проявления их страсти только острее напоминали о разлуке с Хаксом. Наконец день встречи настал.   
  
  
Хакс в штатском казался тенью себя прежнего. Он и раньше был сухощавым, но менее чем за год исхудал так, будто потеря планеты и звания иссушила его до дна. Как только душа держалась в теле? Кайло мог бы двумя пальцами обхватить запястье Хакса, если бы не боялся случайно переломать ему кости.  
  
  
И всё-таки на щеках у него горел лихорадочный румянец, а глаза блестели от еле сдерживаемого предвкушения. Такой Хакс вызывал благоговение, почти как тот прежний.  
  
  
Они давным-давно заключили соглашение: разум Хакса остаётся неприкосновенным; тем более тогда, когда Верховный лидер благоволил молодому генералу. Теперь даже без официального приказа Кайло не хотел нарушать договор. Хакс всегда говорил ему, что чувствует, во время их... занятий, и Кайло не видел причин менять что-либо сейчас.  
  
  
Какие бы кошмары не скрывались в разуме Хакса, не стоило их тревожить: Кайло хватало собственных демонов.  
  
  
Бор-Галлит обитал сейчас в карантинном блоке ― толстые транспаристиловые окна и надёжные двери ― идеальное место, чтобы поселить это существо, учитывая плохо скрываемые эксгибиционистские наклонности Хакса. Ему нравилось развлекаться с инопланетянами, сохраняя иллюзию уединённости.  
  
  
В прошлом Кайло или выглядывал из душа, или наблюдал из соседней каюты через голокамеру. В любом случае, касаться себя было запрещено, и если он нарушал правило, Хакс всегда об этом узнавал. Ему нравилось доводить Кайло до болезненного возбуждёния, до отчаянной жажды предъявить свои права на попользованное, грязное тело, осквернённое инопланетной тварью.  
  
  
Прижав холодные пальцы к стеклу, Хакс разглядывал существо с неприкрытым восхищением и неосознанно облизывал губы каждый раз, когда задремавшее существо шевелилось. Кайло словно загипнотизированный качнулся вперёд, собираясь его поцеловать.  
  
  
— Нет! — Хакс говорил подчёркнуто бесстрастно, он даже вскинул подрагивающую руку, не давая приблизиться к себе.  
  
  
— Нет, Кайло, не раньше, чем оно закончит, — его голос по-прежнему был наполнен силой, которая подчиняла миллионы солдат. — Потом ты можешь делать всё, что угодно, но не раньше. Понятно?  
  
  
Кайло кивнул и вцепился в полы одежды, чтобы не поддаться соблазну коснуться Хакса.  
  
  
— Ты клянёшься не вмешиваться, пока оно не будет удовлетворено?  
  
  
— В разумных преде...  
  
  
Тонкие пальцы неожиданно яростно смяли его воротник.  
  
  
— Ты клянёшься?!  
  
  
— Да, Хакс.  
  
  
Он некоторое время вглядывался в лицо Кайло и, кажется, остался доволен.  
  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
  
Хакс сбросил свободную тунику, открывая истончившиеся до скелетной худобы плечи и руки, но дальше раздеваться не стал. Возможно, он планировал, что Бор-Галлит разденет его? Такое бывало раз или два: распростёртый на полу Хакс, извивающиеся тентакли, которые воевали за право первыми добраться до мягкой розовой кожи...  
  
  
Когда он вошёл в комнату, дверные замки зашипели, блокируя вход с раздражающим глухим рокотом, который прокатился, кажется, по всему непривычно затихшему уровню. У Кайло волосы на загривке стали дыбом.   
  
  
Злобный жёлтый глаз окинул Хакса быстрым взглядом, и тут же вперёд вытянулось любопытное щупальце. Хакс поднял руку навстречу, костлявые пальцы скользнули по коже инопланетянина ласково, даже любовно. Щупальце медленно оплело его предплечье, побуждая шагнуть дальше в комнату.  
  
  
Хакс разговаривал с ним, очень тихо, едва шевеля губами, так что Кайло не мог разобрать ни слова.  
  
  
Он обещал не прикасаться к Хаксу. Он обещал не вмешиваться. Не подслушивать уговора не было.  
  
  
— Я... мне стыдно за Старкиллер.  
  
  
Кайло нахмурился. Почему Хакс рассказывал о своём супероружии тентаклевому монстру, которого доставили для сексуального удовольствия? Что-то не сходилось.  
  
  
Второе щупальце осторожно погладило другую руку Хакса. Его лицо дрогнуло, но он не шелохнулся и позволил существу ощупывать себя.  
  
  
— Я... сожалею о гибели системы Хосниан.  
  
  
Огромные жёлтые глаза неторопливо моргнули. Третье щупальце потянулось, обхватывая спину и бёдра, осторожно приподняло Хакса над палубой.   
  
  
— Я прощаю Кайло за то, что он допустил разрушение осциллятора.  
  
  
На этот раз щупальце выстрелило вперёд и захлестнуло горло Хакса, сдавливая до синяков.  
  
  
Тот громко застонал.  
  
  
— Я прощаю Кайло за то, что он проиграл мусорщице, почти ребёнку.  
  
  
Все четыре щупальца судорожно сжались, утолщённые кончики двух из них вплелись в волосы Хакса, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Остальные выкручивали ему руки, не давая пошевелиться.  
  
  
Хакс застонал так громко, что динамики над головой Кайло пронзительно взвизгнули. Его бёдра резко вздрагивали, на лбу выступил пот.  
  
  
Бор-Галлит просто держал Хакса, ничего сексуального в этом не было. Происходящее ничуть не походило на прошлые ксенофильские шалости. Творилось что-то иное.  
  
  
Поглядывая время от времени сквозь стекло, Кайло схватил датапад и открыл бегло просмотренное неделю назад описание.  
  
  
«Существо, известное, как Бор-Галлит, способно определить ложь. Эффективно при допросах, но только в том случае, если выживание субъекта не является приоритетом. Чувствуя неискренность, создание впадает в ярость, и допрос заканчивается полным разрушением рассудка разумного существа».  
  
  
Кайло перечитал заново — стоны Хакса на заднем фоне мешали сосредоточиться на смысле слов.  
  
  
— Я... не в обиде за своё позорное поражение.  
  
  
Чудовище с силой рванулось вперёд, распластывая Хакса по транспаристилу.  
  
  
Хакс не был раздет, это существо даже не прикасалось к его эрогенным зонам, и всё же он стонал и извивался, как лот-кошка в течке, продолжая нести какой-то бред.  
  
  
Удар, ― Бор-Галлит впечатал голову Хакса в стекло ― и взгляд Кайло снова оказался прикован к хранилищу. Хакс был прижат к окну, пот с раскрасневшегося лица размазывался по стеклу, он кричал.  
  
  
— Кайло! Кайло, посмотри на меня! Прошу! — задыхаясь, выкрикнул Хакс и трясущимися пальцами попытался подманить его. — Я... Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, Кайло, я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил!  
  
  
«Когда выживание субъекта не является приоритетом».  
  
  
Теперь Кайло глядел не отрываясь ― губы бывшего генерала подрагивали и кривились в гримасе, как будто его пытали током. Раскинув руки, словно конферансье, Хакс висел в воздухе, дрожа и покрываясь потом, а огромные щупальца Бор-Галлита сжимались вокруг его груди и горла.  
  
  
Хакс наконец-то решил насладиться подарком? Зелёные глаза встретились с карими, и он улыбнулся.  
  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Кайло, — начал Хакс, с трудом выталкивая слова (щупальца змеились по горлу, то сжимаясь, то разжимаясь). — Всегда любил и буду любить. Я люблю тебя так же, как ты любил меня, родной...  
  
  
«Впадает в ярость, когда чувствует ложь... заканчивается полным разрушением рассудка разумного существа».  
  
  
Нет.  
  
  
Щупальца спазматически подрагивали, выдёргивая клочки рыжих волос, Хакс побагровел. Из носа закапала кровь.  
  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Кайло, я люблю тебя так сильно, я люблю тебя, люблю...  
— речитатив перешёл в крик, пока Кайло сражался с дверью. Щупальце прижималось к окну и удерживало хранилище закрытым, несмотря на натужный визг сервомоторов.  
  
  
Кайло потянулся к световому мечу, только чтобы обнаружить, что крючок на ремне пуст. Должно быть, Хакс его забрал. Выбросив вперёд одну руку, Кайло швырнул импульс Силы в дверь, собираясь во что бы то ни стало спасти то, что осталось от человека, которого он когда-то любил. Дверь внезапно открылась. Бор-Галлит сжался в углу, неожиданно потеряв интерес к Хаксу. Тот лежал на полу, истекая кровью из носа и ушей.  
  
  
— Армитаж?  
  
  
Единственным ответом был смешок.  
  
  
— Армитаж, умоляю...  
  
  
Хакс открыл глаза. Склеры были черны из-за лопнувших сосудов, зрачки расширены, и та искра в них, искра живого, острого разума, потухла. Он снова захихикал, прижимаясь лицом к полу.  
  
  
— Хакс, зачем? Ты этого не заслужил...  
  
  
Кайло поперхнулся словами и упал, задыхаясь, когда щупальце яростно захлестнулось вокруг его шеи.  
  
  
Бор-Галлит чувствует ложь. И ненавидит лжецов.


End file.
